Cars, trucks and other vehicles are frequently used to pull or tow different types of towed vehicles or trailers for various purposes. These towed vehicles or trailers may generally be provided with electrical features, such as lights, brakes, etc., that may receive power through an electrical connection with the electrical system of the towing vehicle. To that end, it may be necessary to interconnect the brake lights, turn signal indicators, running lights, and the like, of the towing vehicle with the corresponding lights on the towed vehicle or trailer.
More specifically, it may be necessary to interconnect the electrical system of the towing vehicle with that of the towed vehicle to control the corresponding electrical systems of the towing and towed vehicles. For example, when the brake lights on the towing vehicle are lit, the brake lights on the towed vehicle may be simultaneously lit. Similarly, when the turn signal on the towing vehicle is illuminated the corresponding turn signal on the towed vehicle may be illuminated. The same may apply to backup lights of the two vehicles.
In order to accomplish this, however, the electrical system of the towing vehicle must interconnect with the electrical system of the towed vehicle. Towing vehicles and towed vehicles, however, may have different electrical configuration connections, which can make it difficult to electrically attach a particular towed vehicle with a particular towing vehicle.
Typically, the wiring harness or electrical connector of each vehicle may have an array of blades, pins, slots, or receptacles. These slots or receptacle may receive pins or blades, whereas the pins or blades may be inserted into corresponding slots or receptacles. The configurations of the electrical connector of the towing vehicle may not match the electrical configuration of the towed vehicle, which may preclude the two systems from being interconnected. An electrical interface device may be used to accommodate the different types of towed vehicle electrical connectors. There are, however, limitations on the available configurations.
In addition to hooking up an applicable electrical interface device between the towing vehicle and towed vehicle, there are often other connections required, actuation of devices, or such required to operatively couple a towed vehicle with a towing vehicle and to operate a towed vehicle. It may, therefore, be beneficial to have a light source to assist with such or to otherwise have provided a light source. However, such light sources may require additional power sources, are difficult to store, or are otherwise unavailable. An additional source of light, therefore, may be needed.
Still further, it is often beneficial in towing a towed vehicle to attempt to limit the amount of items required to accomplish the hook-up and operation thereof. However, there may be limitations as to the available uses of the electrical interface device. The electrical interface devices may not be capable of providing any other functionality other than interconnecting the electrical systems of the towing vehicle and the towed vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved electrical interface device, such as a trailer adapter, that may accommodate different types of towed vehicle electrical connectors, all without any modification of the trailer adapter. Still further, there is a need for a trailer adapter that may provide an improved interface for quick and easy connections between the electrical systems of the towing vehicle and the towed vehicle while providing additional functionality, such as a light source.